1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beauty-treatment method in which massaging is done in the direction in which the blood flows or massaging is done while the dermal blood flow is in a stimulated state as opposed to a resting state, allowing short periods of massaging to result in considerable massaging effects and thus in pronounced cosmetic effects related to improved skin color or the like.
The present invention also relates to a cosmetic method for rapidly restoring the moisture components of skin which have been washed away when the skin is washed with a cleanser or a detergent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beauty soaps and other detergents containing surfactants as their principal components are commonly used to wash the skin.
Detergents designed to remove soil through the action of surfactants, while effective in removing perspiration, dirt, dust and other contaminants from the skin, fail to satisfactorily remove sebum, cosmetics and other types of oily soil. In particular, contemporary foundations and other cosmetics are resistant against perspiration or water and adhere firmly to the skin, and thus cannot be adequately removed by detergents containing surfactants as their principal components. Consequently, cleansers consisting primarily of components for dissolving oily soil, such as liquid paraffin, squalane, and isopropyl myristate, are used to remove such oily soil. In such cases, the skin is washed by so-called double washing, in which oily soil is first washed away with a cleanser, and aqueous soil is then washed off with a detergent containing surfactants as its principal components.
Detergents containing both surfactants and components for dissolving oily soil have been developed recently, making it possible to remove both oily soil such as foundations and common soil such as perspiration and dust in a single washing cycle.
Washing the skin with a cleanser and a detergent, however, tends to remove the sebaceous membrane, intercellular sebum (ceramide), NMF (natural moisturizing factors), and other moisture components of the skin along with the soil.
When the sebaceous membrane is removed as a result of washing, it takes several hours to be regenerated, and no intercellular sebum or NMF is formed until the corneal layer is formed again. The skin meanwhile has lower moisture retention capacity, less defensive capacity against external stimulation, and is less soft.
After the skin has been washed with cleanser or detergents, skincare has thus been undertaken with the use of skincare cosmetics such as skin lotions, emulsions, and cremes in order to enhance the moisture retention capacity of the corneal layer of the skin, enhance dermal blood flow, promote the regeneration of the moist components of the skin, and improve skin softness.
However, despite the use of skincare cosmetics, skin tightness or luster is often lost as a result of changes in physical constitution, environment, or the like, and tightness or luster is not readily restored once it is lost.
Massaging is also sometimes attempted to address this, but massaging is known to cause wrinkling or slackness, depending on the method used. It is thus usually done by experts such as beauticians. Experts are entrusted in the direction in which massaging is done at certain massaging locations, the time needed for massaging, and the sequence of the massaging locations or the like. The massages given by experts are difficult for ordinary people to manage on their own and are hard work, which is rarely done at home.
Massages are generally done not only after the use of cleansers or detergents as described above, but also to promote blood circulation and to obtain the cosmetic effect of providing the skin with tightness or luster. Massaging is known to cause wrinkling or slackness, depending on the method used. It is thus usually done by experts such as beauticians. Experts are entrusted in the direction in which massaging is done at certain massaging locations, the time needed for massaging, and the sequence of the massaging locations or the like. The massages given by experts are difficult for ordinary people to manage on their own and are hard work, which is rarely done at home.
Because massaging promotes blood circulation and thus affords a variety of substantial beneficial effects, however, it would be desirable if ordinary people were able to manage simple massaging on their own.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a novel beauty-treatment method which resolves the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, which can be easily managed by ordinary people, and which affords considerable massaging effects as well as pronounced cosmetic effects.
A second object of the present invention is to achieve effective skincare by incorporating massaging that is easily managed by ordinary people in a cosmetic method comprising washing the skin and subsequent skincare.